The London Escapade
by DyingOfBoredominNYC
Summary: The characters of the 39 clues are looking for a clue in London but chaos ensues when... just read and review. Ian/Amy. Fixed some problems with the story, still the same basic material. Please ignore the latest new chapter note. There is a new chapter
1. Amy

_Musicabunnie does not own the 39 clues or any of the characters  
_

**Chapter One Amy**

I hate it here. London keeps reminding me of Ian Kabra, which makes sense because he lives in England. I keep thinking he and Natalie are going to sneak up behind us. Dan doesn't seem to be worried by this possibility. Neither does Nellie. But both of them are brave and I want to go crawl in a hole somewhere. Right now Dan is looking around and pointing out all of the items in the tourist traps. Nellie is looking for a restaurant with weird food that we can eat at.

Suddenly, I feel someone watching me. I turn around and notice Ian Kabra a few blocks behind us. He smiles and waves at me.

HOW COULD HE DO THAT! HE BETRAYED US AND HE JUST SMILES AND WAVES! HOW WOULD HE LIKE IT IF SOMEONE BURIED HIM ALIVE!

Dan and Nellie exchange looks. Obviously I should calm down and pretend I didn't see anything. Like that could happen in this lifetime. Once someone makes sure you're buried alive, you're going to be just a _little bit_ angry at them

Nellie asks, "Amy, what's wrong?" All I do is shudder in rage and gesture in Ian's direction.

"What are you pointing at?" asks Dan. I turn around and see that Ian disappeared.

"Never mmmind," I stutter, "Nothing's wr-rong".

Nellie gives me a look that says that she doesn't quite believe me but she doesn't say what she's thinking. Dan shrugs at me and goes back to staring at the tourist traps. I nervously turn around in a circle, convinced that the Cobras were right behind us. I didn't see them which could be either good or bad.

Suddenly Dan screams. Nellie and I spin around and we see him yanked up into a big white van. The world seems to stop and suddenly goes black as I scream.

When I wake up, I open my eyes and close them again. Dan was kidnapped. Probably by the Kabras. Can I face that without him?

"Amy, wake up," Nellie says. She picks me up and shakes me. I open my eyes again and catch sight of the Janus known as Jonah Wizard. He's ditched his father and actually looks worried. What a faker. I start to sit up and see someone I wasn't expecting to see. I quickly sit the rest of the way up and see that the Lucian girl is on her own.

"Hello cousin," Natalie Kabra drawls, "I believe we are in need of an alliance."


	2. Lan

**Author's Note: Lan's POV is using the same time space as Amy's POV last chapter. This just gives you a wider perspective.**

**Chapter Two Lan**

My name is Lan Nguyen and I am a 16 year old Janus graffiti artist. I'm on a special mission for the Janus branch: prevent Dan and Amy Cahill from being assassinated by the Lucians, specifically Ian and Natalie Kabra. I'm still not sure why I was selected for this mission but Jonah Wizard himself is helping me. That can't be bad. We each are carrying a two way radio. I don't really know what the Cahills look like so Jonah is the lookout for now till someone spots them

Anyways, I was walking along London's streets (this whole city is GRAY) singing "Here Comes the Sun"(George Harrison was awesome), swinging my tote bag (with my two way radio in it) and I overheard someone say "Amy Cahill". I stopped and backtracked to this alley where this white van was parked. No one is facing the windshield so I don't know who these people could be. I lean on the white van and listened to the conversation.

"We can use her to our advantage. Those Lucians want to kill them but we can take Amy and have her unlock the 39 clues for us. I know nobody knows what their branch is but she's probably a smarty-pants Ekat. Her brother certainly isn't."

Suddenly, a muscled girl in a purple jumpsuit and pigtails looked out the window of the van and shouted something I couldn't make out. I found myself lifted up by my arms and pulled in through the window. They started the car and ignored all local speed limits. I reached for my radio, but couldn't reach it before a muscled teen picked up my bag and threw it to the driver, who looked like a muscled monkey. He leered at me and ordered someone named "Madison" to interrogate me. A muscled girl in a purple jumpsuit who looked identical to the one that had pulled me through the window gave me an evil look and asked me these questions:

"Are you a Cahill?" (I denied it but I've always been a bad liar)

"What branch are you?" (I denied I knew what she was talking about, but she didn't believe me that time either.

Eventually, they gave up on me. I'm pretty sure that my muscled captors belong to the Tomas branch (seeing they have such noticeable muscles and all). The muscled teen shouted something to the driver (his father?) and they moved up to a sidewalk and pulled in a teen that I recognized from pictures I had seen: that Lucian Ian Kabra. A few seconds later Madison shouted something else and her sister pulled in another boy. I didn't recognize this one, but it was obvious Ian knew him, seeing the other boy started attacking him as soon as he realized Ian was there. The girl who had pulled the boy in the van had to pull him off of Ian Kabra.

She demanded, "Why did you do that?"

Madison sneered at her sister, "Are you stupid or something, Reagan? You pulled in Dan Cahill when we already have Ian as our prisoner. They're not exactly best friends. You messed up."

Uh oh. I have to make sure Ian doesn't kill Dan now. How am I supposed to do that?

**A/N: The next chapter will be up as soon I finish chapter four, which may or may not take a while. We aren't going back to Amy next chapter. I am letting each of the narrators take their turn before Amy gets another. There are six narrators and we have seen them all already.**


	3. Ian

**Chapter Three Ian**

I feel like such an… American right now. Honestly, my day has not been going so well. Early this morning, the high profile agent in charge of our mission told Natalie and I that we were to be "sightseeing" looking for Amy, Dan and their babysitter. When we found the three of them, we were to signal the agent to arrange for him to pick us up. The agent wants to study Amy and Dan to see if they could be Lucians. We were on our feet all day (LIKE TOURISTS) and I was miserable.

Then I caught sight of Amy. I felt something that I've only read about in books: regret. She turned around and I had to wave to her. It seemed like something I had to do and I winced when she recoiled. Then I was pulled into the Holts' van with some other girl. I attempted to study the girl but was only given a few seconds before Dan was pulled into the van. He was rather angry at me and, as a cheap thriller writer would put it, flew at me with fierce fists. And feet. One of those Holt losers pulled him off of me. I saw I had to act quickly.

I asked, "How about an alliance"?

Dan stared at me. "With you? Again? I'd rather drink poison, which you probably will make me do eventually."

The girl interrupted, "I agree with Ian Kabra. An alliance is a very good idea, particularly because we're stuck in a speeding van with no way out."

"Fine," Dan spit the word out of his mouth rather rudely, "A temporary alliance. To be terminated as soon as we get out of this thing."

This was fine with me. Natalie would help me subdue Dan, and I didn't need to deal with the girl. I still had one question but Dan beat me to it:

"What's your name?"

"My name is Lan Nguyen."

I decided to text Natalie in Lucian code to tell her where we were but Dan crawled over and asked:

"Why do you need to tell Natalie that we made an alliance?"

"Why do you say that?"

"It says right there. [I was speechless because he was right. The only way he could have decrypted that code so fast was if he was a… Lucian] Turn your phone off, we have more constructive things to do."

Dan then turned on Lan:

"What branch are you?"

Before Lan could answer him, something buzzed and a disembodied voice began talking.

"Graffiti Girl? Come in Graffiti Girl, this is SuperCoolRapperDude.[At this point Lan turned bright red] I am calling in to confirm that I found Subject 1 and Subject 3, Subject 2 had just been kidnapped by a speeding white van. I have also found Lucian Girl, who insists Lucian Boy has been kidnapped by the same white van. I do not believe this nor the claim that Lucian Boy is unarmed. [Unfortunately, both claims are true] Be careful. [At this point, Natalie interrupted] Jonah? Do you realize how insecure two-way radios are? Can you please shut your trap before someone comes and finds us? [Jonah again] Bye Graffiti Girl. Watch out for yourself."

The Holts charged upon Lan.

"So you're a Janus."

"Why couldn't you just admit that?"

Dan asked, "Why isn't anyone driving the van?"

Eisenhower Holt, that jumpsuited maniac, had left the driver's wheel unattended and the van was speeding out of control.


	4. Jonah

**Chapter Four Jonah**

Natalie beat me to Amy! I couldn't believe my eyes. I am so much awesomer than she is and she beat me to her. Thankfully, Amy had passed out from shock that someone would want her brother. When she woke up, I was right there looking worried. Natalie told Amy that they were "in need" of an alliance (where did she learn to talk). I interrupted just in time.

"People who you make alliances with never come back."

Amy added, "Why would I want to make an alliance with you?"

Natalie suddenly sat down in the middle of the sidewalk. She didn't look too good.

"My brother is completely unarmed. He was pulled into that white van that kidnapped _your_ brother by whatever barbarians are in it. We can have a temporary alliance until the people in the white van are stopped."

I cut in, "If you make an alliance with Amy, I'm joining in because you'll kill her if I don't"

"Where did you get that information?"

"Like, duh. It's obvious. Everyone knows."

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Sure, whatever."

I suddenly realized I had something to do: "I have to contact my Janus buddy"

I turned on my sweet two-way radio (my idea!) and started talking:

"Graffiti Girl? Come in Graffiti Girl, this is SuperCoolRapperDude. I am calling in to confirm that I found Subject 1 and Subject 3, Subject 2 had just been kidnapped by a speeding white van. I have also found Lucian Girl, who insists Lucian Boy has been kidnapped by the same white van. I do not believe this nor the claim that Lucian Boy is unarmed. Be careful."

Natalie rudely interrupted while my awesome radio was still on, "Jonah? Do you realize how insecure two-way radios are? Can you please shut your trap before someone comes and finds us?"

I finished what I was going to say, "Bye Graffiti Girl. Watch out for yourself."

The babysitter butted in, "Are you going to have an alliance or not? We have a white van to find in case you haven't noticed."

"Fine," Natalie said, "Do we have an alliance?"

Amy said, "We do."

Uh oh. Hopefully Amy won't get herself killed.


	5. Dan

A/N: Chapter 5 is finally up. Short and sweet.

Chapter 5 Dan

Great. No one's driving. When I've imagined myself dying, I usually go out doing something really cool or being poisoned by the Cobras. Not really crashing somewhere in London, which is crawling with those slithering Lucians. I close my eyes and start to say my prayers

Suddenly the van jerked again, this time in a good way. Hamilton had grabbed hold of the wheel and had the van perform a sharp turn. We just missed being killed. Ian-the jerk- Cobra, Lan and I breathed out.

Hamilton shouted at Regan, "You screwed up! You need to work on your aim!"

Regan flinched. She said, "I know. I'm sorry."

Hamilton then shouted at Eisenhower, "We need to stop the van!"

Eisenhower asked, "Why would we need to do that!"

Hamilton shouted back, "Regan just admitted that she messed up. We need to fix her mistake! [at this point Regan whimpered] Stop the van and let Dan out. "

I smiled. What a good idea.

Before I said what a good idea that was, Eisenhower shouted at Hamilton, "Fine! We'll let Dan out!"

Hamilton moved his lips in what I imagine was supposed to be a smile. When he was about to push the brake, the door opened and I was picked up and I flew through the air. I thought I heard Lan and Reagan scream, Ian and Hamilton swear. Then I hit the ground.

As everything turned black, I thought I heard Ian say "Some alliance."

A/N: The van turns around between now and Chapter 7

Chapter 5 Dan

Great. No one's driving. When I've imagined myself dying, I usually go out doing something really cool or being poisoned by the Cobras. Not really crashing somewhere in London, which is crawling with those slithering Lucians. I close my eyes and start to say my prayers

Suddenly the van jerked again, this time in a good way. Hamilton had grabbed hold of the wheel and had the van perform a sharp turn. We just missed being killed. Ian-the jerk- Cobra, Lan and I breathed out.

Hamilton shouted at Regan, "You screwed up! You need to work on your aim!"

Regan flinched. She said, "I know. I'm sorry."

Hamilton then shouted at Eisenhower, "We need to stop the van!"

Eisenhower asked, "Why would we need to do that!"

Hamilton shouted back, "Regan just admitted that she messed up. We need to fix her mistake! [at this point Regan whimpered] Stop the van and let Dan out. "

I smiled. What a good idea.

Before I said what a good idea that was, Eisenhower shouted at Hamilton, "Fine! We'll let Dan out!"

Hamilton moved his lips in what I imagine was supposed to be a smile. When he was about to push the brake, the door opened and I was picked up and I flew through the air. I thought I heard Lan and Reagan scream, Ian and Hamilton swear. Then I hit the ground.

As everything turned black, I thought I heard Ian say "Some alliance."

A/N: The van turns around between now and Chapter 7


	6. Natalie

Chapter 6 Natalie

I have completed one half of my assignment. I made an alliance with Amy Cahill and her nanny Nora or Ellie or something like that (according to plan). Also included in this alliance is that bumbling Janus Jonah Wizard (this was not part of the plan). Dan Cahill and my brother Ian have been abducted/kidnapped (in Dan's case) (VERY MUCH NOT ACCORDING TO PLAN)

I hate to admit it (but no one is reading this), but I don't know what to do. Ian is the one who can give orders. No one listens to an eleven year old girl, even if she looks a couple years older.

So I have the stuttering Amy, the bumbling Janus, and the nanny in tow while we look for the white van that abducted/kidnapped Ian and Dan. Headache in the making, particularly because the idiot Janus doesn't think that Ian's been abducted.

"So where's your homicidal brother? Behind us wit poison darts? Or is he waiting in front of us with a poison knife to stab into our backs while you watch and laugh."

I roll my eyes and keep searching for the van.

Amy starts to stutter: "Nnnattalie…."

I am ashamed to say it (normally I wouldn't say that I was ashamed but as I said, NO ONE is reading this) but I snapped: "What do you want you bumbling, stuttering excuse for a Cahill!"

Amy shut her mouth and pointed. The white van was racing down the street and the door was wide open on the side that we were on. One of those Tomas barbarian Holts was driving. I think it was the mother, though with her muscles she DID NOT look human. And that entire family's sense of style! Really I think that they are all brain damaged. Wait… I forgot. They're Tomas, of course they have problems with thinking.

The "father" was at the door, baring his teeth in what I presume to be a smile. His arm reached out and pulled Amy into the van. One of those female looking twins shut the door, also baring her teeth like her "father" (they are totally **not human**). I took out one of my dart guns (not one I like much) and shot out the tire.

"Now it will be easier to find." I murmured.

"At the cost of Amy!" scolded the nanny.

'Don't worry, we will find them soon.' I muttered.


	7. Amy and Lan

**A/N: As you may have noticed from the chapter heading, the narrators will not necessarily have their own chapters anymore. That way was too short.**

Chapter 7 Amy and Lan

_**Amy POV**_**:**

I was pulled into the van by the scruff of my neck (what a cliché). Eisenhower Holt jerked me around and grinned this awful grin.

"Y-you are the C-C-Cahills behind th-this" I stuttered.

"That's right. We Holts need to pick your brain, dearie." Mary-Todd simpered.

I struggled to get free and tried to scope out the situation but Eisenhower got in my way.

"Aren't you going to ask what we want your brain for? Is your ego acting up Miss Cahill", Mary-Todd asked.

"N-n-no, I'm just tr-tr-_trying_ to get away from your huh-usband. I'll humor you th-hough, why do you w-w-want to pih-ick my br-br-brain?"

"Not te-telling!" mocked Madison.

I twisted around and Eisenhower dropped me. I fell on my back and saw Ian Kabra and an Asian-looking girl with dyed hair staring at me. I did NOT see Dan.

I start screaming and hitting Eisenhower Holt with as much strength as I possibly could (not much)"What have you d-done with D-Dan! What have you d-done w-with D-Dan!"

I hear a voice with an Australian accent calling my name, "Amy! Amy Cahill! What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed!"

Oh right. Beating up Eisenhower Holt might not be a bright idea. I am thrown across the van and hit a wall.

The world starts to fade out again and I hear a voice too anguished to distinguish the accent from: "No. No. No. _Amy…_"

_**Lan's POV**_** : (A/N:Starts at the beginning of this chapter):**

That monster Eisenhower Holt pulls in another poor victim of the Holts' cruel game. This one is female and has auburn hair. Her hair is rather pretty but I can't see the rest of her, therefore I don't know who she is. Next to me, Ian takes a sharp breath in.

When the girl starts talking to the mother of this mutant family I whisper to Ian, "Do you know who that is?"

He actually sounds worried when he responds: "Amy Cahill."

Eisenhower Holt drops Amy. She looks so fragile, but she also looks like a fighter. She looks back at us and I see her eyes, green like her brother's.

The fragility drops away and she starts shouting and hitting Eisenhower: "What have you d-done with D-Dan! What have you d-done w-with D-Dan!"

I realize that I have to do something. I start shouting at Amy: "Amy! Amy Cahill! What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed!"

Ian winces. I think there might be something seriously wrong with him (called _lovesickness_). I see Eisenhower start to wind up and I realize that Amy's in BIG trouble. He throws her and her body hits the wall and spread-eagles. The Holt boy (I forget his name) flinches and one o f the twins starts to cry.

Ian stares in shock and then whispers so quietly I can barely hear him: "No. No. No. _Amy…_"

He then covers his face with his hands and shuts himself off to the world. Dear God, I actually feel sorry for him. A Lucian! Poor, poor Ian.

I just hope he doesn't throw himself out of this death-van next.


	8. Ian once again

Chapter 8 Ian

I'm having a nightmare. That must be it. There is no way that Amy is just lying there, unconscious. Not moving

_GET OVER IT IAN_, I tell myself._ She's breathing. Take comfort in that. She isn't dead_.

I sneak another glance at her; she's still breathing. _She won't die but you're still stuck here. Have your brilliant mind work on getting up and out_.

I lift my head up to rest on my hands. The Lan girl is looking at Amy like she might cry. At least I'm not the only one.

The van suddenly bumps. I quickly check to make sure that someone's driving the van, the mother figure is at the wheel and looks just as startled as I do.

"WHAT IS GOING ON, shouts Eisenhower Holt, "HONEY YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO RUN OVER ANYONE. WE COULD GET ARRESTED FOR THAT!"

"London probably has a speed limit," Lan points out, "You can be arrested for breaking the speed limit."

Hamilton asked, "If Mom didn't run over anyone, what happened with the van?"

Eisenhower shouted (this barbarian seems to do that a lot)l, "I DON'T CARE! Dear, please turn around. When _little Amy_ wakes up we need to be heading to the Tower of London. Right now we are heading in the WRONG direction. Please turn around dearie"

So we turned around and headed the other direction. I kept stealing glances at Amy but not going near. I don't know why. Maybe I wanted to keep the words of my truce with Dan.

The Janus girl started humming Eleanor Rigby by the Beatles (I may be a Lucian but I'm not anti-music) and I looked at Amy, wondering that if she died, would I always feel alone.

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME. SHE'S JUST A STUPID EKAT! _

Suddenly, the twin barbarian called Reagan looked out the window. She drew her breath in sharply and started panicking.

"WHAT HAVE WE DONE? HOW COULD WE HAVE DONE THIS?"

The other barbarian asked: "What's wrong Reagan?"

Madison looked out the window and her face paled.

"Well that little brat deserved everything he got", she said with bravado.

Lan got up and looked out the window, stumbling as she did so. She gasped at whatever sight beheld her outside the window. I decided I wasn't going to get up. I was far enough away from Amy as it was. (_I promise not to be such a sap as soon as we get out of here but the girl was unconscious) _. Lan noticed that I wasn't getting up to see whatever "tragedy" had happened. She stage whispered what had happened, possibly for my benefit, possibly not. My head spun and all I could think was that I was thankful that Amy was not awake to hear that…


	9. Jonah and Dan

Chapter Nine: Jonah, and Dan

_**Jonah POV:**_

The one time I look in my mirror, the van passes by and Amy went with it. Okay, now we're short one smart Ekat girl and we don't know where the van with her stupid(I don't think he's an Ekat, NOT JANUS) brother is (who would want him ). I'm stuck with the evil snake Natalie Kabra and the sitter Nellie (not a Cahill, but sharp).

Natalie says, "How about we follow that van?"

I asked, "How are we going to do that on foot?"

Nellie rolled her eyes and said: "You should pay attention. Since attention has more than two syllables, oops, I mean _parts_, I have to tell you the definition, oops, _what it means_. Not paying attention means that you didn't notice when Natalie here shot out the tire of that van."

"Well, I'm sorry! Let's just listen to a Lucian!"

I rolled my eyes but Nellie and Natalie seemed to think I meant what I said. We started to walk in that direction. The white van passed by, Natalie shot out another tire (in the front this time). After a while we came upon Dan Cahill. Unconscious. I took out my radio ready to call Lan.

_**Dan POV:**_

My head hurts. All I remember is being thrown out of the van and vague sounds going on as they threw me out. Now Natalie, Nellie and Jonah (sort of) are standing over me. Natalie looks annoyed and Nellie looks worried.

"Are you okay, Dan?", Nellie asks.

Natalie rolls her eyes, "He's fine, we have other problems to worry about."

She checks her phone, she's clearly annoyed. Meanwhile, Jonah is messing with something on the side of the road.

It's about time I noticed this: "Where's Amy?"

I didn't think it was possible for Nellie to look more worried than she already did but she managed it.

"The barbarian Holts took her," said Natalie, not looking worried enough to impress her.

I exploded, "What!"

I finally sit up and make sense the situation. Nellie and Natalie are looking at me. Jonah is talking into something (his two way radio?)(**A/N: Dan has never seen either two way radio**):

"Hi Graffiti Girl. This is SuperCoolRapperDude again. Lucian Girl, Subject 3 and I have lost Subject 1 to the same white van, now known to contain Tomas 1-5. Lucian Boy is still AWOL and Lucian Girl is still insisting that he is in the white van. We did find Subject 2. When we found him, he wasn't moving but now he's sitting up and staring at me. Like I said before look out for the white van but Natalie has blown out two tires with her dart gun.

Enough was enough. I grabbed the thing out of his hand (I'm pretty sure it was the two way radio) and threw it under the tire of the next car to go by.

I shouted at him: "The Holts have your friend in their stupid white van! And they have Ian Kabra. And you're telling me that Amy is in there too!"

Jonah shrugged, "Pretty much". Then his smile fell off his face.


End file.
